


Kageyama Tobio was not cute

by midnight_blue_eyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, I tried to make it fluffy and funny but I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I DID, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was nowhere near what people thought he was like. He wasn't cold, icy or whatever. Not the quite aloof type who doesn't smile, and maintains a stoic expression throughout their entire life. He wasn't the heartless puppy kicking asshole, nor was he a tough guy. Kageyama Tobio was, really, just a big grumpy dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama Tobio was not cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatzBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatzBlack/gifts).



> I am so sorry I'm so late ahahah (sobs) This is for [Catzblack](http://catzblack.tumblr.com) Hope you like it!

Kageyama was not cute. The last, the absolutely last word Hinata would ever associate with the taller boy is cute. Hinata was cute, he knew this himself and used it to his advantage once in a while to get his way with his mom and sometimes the teacher even. He had bright hair, round dazzling eyes, a chirpy voice plus a radiant demeanor. And sadly, his short stature. Wasn’t this was the general standard for cute? He had it all.

 

But Kageyama? Oh no, that boy was the total opposite of Hinata. He wasn't bad looking, not at all. But not cute in the Hinata way though, but attractive in a tough guy sort of way? Kageyama had jet black hair, sharp dark eyes, a cold voice and would radiate a dark aura 24/7. Kageyama was anything but cute. Honestly, Kageyama looked like someone who kicked puppies for fun and simply the thought of this made him cringe in disgust. The setter's face was always, always scrunched up in a death glare as if every single thing in the world had done something to offend him.

 

But the thing with first impressions is that, they are often misleading. Deceiving. After eventually getting over the differences they had, or at least pretending to in front of Daichi, Hinata soon discovered quite amusing quirks about the intimidating boy. Kageyama wasn't as scary or evil or whatever he thought at first, okay maybe he was still scary sometimes but that's not the point. Kageyama actually had a very adorable side to him. Hinata hates himself for letting his mind wander to this. It's not his fault, he isn't being weird, if anyone is to be blamed, it's Kageyama. Or maybe Hinata is a little weird, because he's not sure if it's normal to think Kageyama is endearing when he's sipping on a tiny milk box, clearly glaring at it as if it had offended him just by being. Or how his nose would scrunch up when he tried to concentrate, but somehow, it was sort of... (No Shouyou, do not go there, I repeat, do not) cute. 

 

Fuck

 

But lately it's been really hard for his mind not to go there. It's just the things Kageyama does sometimes that are just too adorable and Hinata notes to himself that no, Kageyama was nowhere near what people thought he was like. He wasn't cold, icy or whatever. Not the quite aloof type who doesn't smile, and maintains a stoic expression throughout their entire life or whatever. He wasn't the heartless puppy kicking asshole, nor was he a tough guy. Kageyama Tobio was, really, just a big grumpy dork. When Hinata mentioned this to him, he was greeted with a stuttering, flushed Kageyama, who tried to smack Hinata at the back of his head. (Tried, because Hinata was already running away, laughing, before Kageyama started chasing him)

 

Kageyama wasn't the quite type at all. Well, almost everyone could be considered quite compared to Hinata. But honestly, Kageyama wasn't the quiet type, he'd talk a lot (though mostly volleyball and how much Hinata sucks). He wasn't cold, just blunt and rude without even noticing it. Even if he did know, Hinata doubts Kageyama would take his word back because the big grumpy dork was brutally honest. Also, he wasn't as tough as other people thought he was. It was actually pretty easy to hurt Kageyama, the smallest of things could set him off and most people would misinterpret his hurt face for just another death glare. But Hinata could differentiate it (only because he spends so much time with the setter, not because he likes to look at his pretty face or anything. Wait what). Hinata remembers how his heart skipped a beat when, one day, Tanaka pointed at a bruise on his knee and then turning to Kageyama and asking if he actually hurt Hinata, but the face Kageyama made that glare. Hinata recognized it. He would never actually ‘hurt' hurt Hinata. The short decoy knew that his setter would start over thinking about this and probably feel guilty or whatever (am I really that mean? What if Hinata hates me now) so he stepped in, telling Tanaka how he fell over and Kageyama was too much of a baby to hurt anyone, honestly ("Shut up, dumbass, I just don't want to beat up scrawny little kids" "What the fuck Kageyama!"). And although most people do always see him glaring, if someone spent enough time with him the way Hinata does, they'd notice all the different expressions. Also surprisingly, for someone so grumpy, Kageyama sure blushed and laughed a lot. Like A LOT. Mostly when they're alone, Hinata noticed, but he did nonetheless. 

 

Hinata couldn't even lie to himself anymore, for someone who claims to think of Kageyama as annoying, he sure as hell paid a lot of attention to the setter. He was just (don't say it Shouyou) so (there's no taking it back if you admit it) so god damn cute. He kept noticing small, cute little habits of the setter, especially since a certain incident. 

 

It all happened on a regular school day. Morning practice was held as usual with Hinata and Kageyama racing to the gym (Hinata won) and arriving before anyone else. After an exhilarating but exhausting morning practice, Hinata skipped happily to class. He wasn't kidding about the exhausted part because he fell asleep twice during his classes and dreamt about meat buns and Kageyama (what? No) He spent lunch break with Kageyama, forcing the latter to toss to him since he wanted to practice their new spike (he doubts if he can call it forcing since Kageyama agreed wholeheartedly after grumbling a bit). They headed back to their respective classes after break was over. Raced each other to the gym on their way to afternoon practice as well, bickering over who won (Kageyama did, though Hinata accused him of cheating) as they proceeded to change in the club room. Practice was again, exhilarating but exhausting. 

 

Now the only different thing (yet) was that practice had ended earlier than usual because another club was in need of the gym. So despite having to leave early, Hinata kept asking for one more toss and Kageyama kept complying until Daichi's glare sent them running to get changed and head home. On their way home they got meat buns that the person with the most losses from their competitions (surprisingly Kageyama) had to pay for. 

 

It was almost sunset, the once bright sun soon about to rest as the oddball duo made their way home. Orange hues lit up their surroundings, while the two chatted about their day, mostly Hinata while Kageyama just made wisecracks in every possible way (gee what an asshole), the gentle familiar clicking of Hinata's bike let them know that time way flying by. It was just another day really, until Kageyama froze, stopped mid-sentence and started glaring at every possible direction but before Hinata could ask what the hell was going on, the taller boy had grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the alley the walked by a while ago. Hinata's bike fell on the road with a loud crash.

 

"Hey what the hell-" He protested but Kageyama's grip was nothing Hinata could break free from on his own. 

 

Kageyama dragged him towards the dark alley and stopped just before entering the small dark passage. Hinata, looking at his back, could swear the taller boy had stopped breathing. Nervously, he spoke.

 

"Kageyama?" He was met with complete silence which made him awfully aware of how alone they were, but the silence was broken with a soft purr.

 

"Huh?" That sounded like a-

 

Kageyama's grip on his hand tightened. Hinata leaned a little closer to peek at Kageyama from behind the taller boy's shoulder only to find the boy glaring at whatever made the soft noise at the corner of the alley. 

 

"Oi, Kageyama?"

 

The setter flinched, stiffening a little before letting go of Hinata's hand. He slowly stepped back and nudged Hinata by the shoulder. 

 

"Kageyama-kun?" He asked before glancing at what had managed to piss off Kageyama this much to receive his homicidal glares.

 

Hinata stepped into the small space, walking a little further before he felt a tug on his black jacket. He turned to look at the setter, who was pointing the direction to something in the dark that Hinata had a pretty good idea of. The middle blocker nodded and stepped a little further, smiling as he kept thinking of Kageyama's flushed cheeks when he tugged him back gently, to point out the small kitten that Hinata was now standing in front of. 

 

"Uwaa!! It's a little kitten!! Kageyama look!" He picked up the little mewing black kitten in his arms and turned to Kageyama. 

 

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata swears he has never seen someone's face turn ten different shades of horrified simultaneously like Kageyama's. 

 

It can't be right? Kageyama, scared of cats? He held out the little kitten towards the setter and kept walking towards him, all senses open for the slightest hint of his assumption being true. But the latter just blushed (what) and stepped back, uncharacteristically quiet.

 

The kitten's blue eyes looked almost emerald, as the sun's last rays illuminated their surroundings. They just silently stared at each other, until Kageyama flinched when the kitten mewed. The silence present once was interrupted by Hinata's loud laughter.  
"KAGEYAMA-KUN ARE YOU REALLY SCARED OF CATS??!"

 

"S-SHUT UP!! IM NOT SCARED- WHAT THE HELL DUMBASS?!DON'T COME ANY CLOSER"

 

"DON'T LIE KAGEYAMA-KUN" Hinata cooed as he started chasing Kageyama around with the happily mewing kitten in his arms. 

 

"HINATA STOP RUNNING AND I'M NOT SCARED"

 

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP FIRST THEN"

 

"WOULD YOU STOP IF I STOPPED?"

 

"AHAHAHA NO"

 

WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE-"

 

"CATS KAGEYAMA REALLY??"

 

"I'M NOT SCARED!! THEY'RE SCARED OF ME OKAY??"

 

"Eh?" Hinata abruptly stopped in his tracks and looked down at the little kitten in his arms. They don't like him? Huh that's actually pretty understandable, Kageyama was pretty scary looking after all. But animals can tell when a person is good at heart, right? So they couldn't possibly be scared of him, right? 

 

Kageyama turned to him, maintaining quite some distance between them since there's no knowing what Hinata might decide to do (Oh god forbid what if he MAKES HIM TOUCH THE KITTEN) But Hinata just quietly stared at the little black kitten he was holding in his arms.

 

"Oi why are you spacing out, air head?"

 

"Are you sure they're scared of you?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Cats. You said cats are scared of you."

 

Kageyama grumbled something under his breath that Hinata couldn't quite catch. "What?"

 

"I said all small animals are scared of me!!" 

 

Oh. Hinata couldn't quite understand what was going on though. Kageyama, the mean, angry, scowling setter who could make people disappear by smiling, was standing in front of him, blushing and flustered and his face doing that pouting thing when he can't nail a serve, all because small animals seem to be scared of him? This was such an unexpectedly cute side of the setter. 

 

"Pfft" Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing once again.

 

"IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Kageyama kept yelling, still maintaining a distance from Hinata and the kitten.

 

After finally calming himself down, Hinata smiled down at the little kitten in his arms as it curiously looked at Kageyama. 

"Oi you big grumpy baby, come here" 

"WHA- NO WHAT THE FUCK"

 

"Just come here and try to pet it, dumbass"

 

"Have you not been listening to a word I said? I-"

 

"Yeah yeah, but just try and pet it, idiot"

 

"N-NO I JUST, NO" 

 

"But you want to right?" Hinata grinned brightly at him. "I swear you're probably more scared of them than they are of you."

 

"I'M NOT SCARED OF THEM"

 

"Yeah? I dare you to prove it" 

 

Well shit. 

 

Kageyama knew where this was going. He knows what Hinata is trying to do and he hates it. What he hates even more is knowing that he's probably going to give in because it's Hinata and he's just so so- 

 

"Fine"

 

Kageyama stepped a little closer to him. Even though he was glaring, his cheeks were growing redder by the second and Hinata honestly has no idea if he's ever seen anything cuter. 

 

"Go on" Hinata held up the curious looking kitten. It was probably an abandoned kitty, looked pretty young too. He'd like to take it home but he could never do that since his mom is allergic to furry creatures. 

 

Kageyama stepped closer and glared at the little kitten. "Err Hinata, it's looking at me weird-"

 

"That's just what kittens look like, you dummy"

 

Hinata just sighed slightly, still smiling and shaking his head. "Okay, just pick up my bike, I'll show you"

 

Kageyama did as he was told, he held the handles of Hinata's bike now and stood on the corner of the road as the shorter boy gently placed the purring kitten on the bike’s basket and gently rubbed it behind the ear before glancing at Kageyama, who was curiously peering at the kitten when Hinata suddenly wanted to try something. 

 

He doesn't know why he thought it but he was just curious, so he asked, "Hey why don't you try saying 'kitten'?"

 

"Wha- why?"

 

"Because you didn't say it even once"

 

Seeing no point in pointlessly arguing with Hinata, he complied, "Kitten?"

 

Hnnngg no no. Hinata clasped his hands over his face and crouched down. Why, why did it sound so damn adorable when Kageyama said it? C'mon there's way better things to do rather than crouch on the side of a road and blush because some big grumpy flustered dork said 'kitten'. 

 

"Oi what's up with you?"

 

Hinata puffed up his cheeks and stood up. Okay, first thing's first. Kageyama wants to pet a little kitty right? So he's gonna help him out. Mhmm it's not because he's cute when he tries, but because Hinata is a good friend and Kageyama helps him out a lot so it's the least he can do. 

 

He looked down at the kitten, curiously eying Kageyama and purring every now and then. "It's a really friendly kitty you know, it’s not going to be scared of you" 

 

"W-We don't know that, dumbass!"

 

"No seriously, it keeps looking at you, I don't think it'll dislike you or anything"

 

"It might!"

 

"Poor kitten, I feel bad for it. It seems to be an abandoned kitty, I can't take it home, mom's allergic and you're too much of a baby to even touch it" He sadly smiled at the purring kitten and gently scratched it's head, hoping Kageyama would take the bait.

 

"I ..uh I can take it, I think, until we find someone better to take care of it" Kageyama mumbled, almost inaudible, but Hinata heard it and high fived himself internally. Damn, Kageyama was easy.

 

"You can't even touch it."

 

"W-well I can, I just don't have to"

 

"What"

 

"Just shut up okay"

 

Hinata sighed, and he's sure even the kitten is done with him right now. He just held out his hand, "Give me your hand"

 

The blush on Kageyama's face returned with that. Oh god. What is wrong with this boy, he's such a jerk he has no right to be this cute. The setter hesitantly raised his hand and placed it on Hinata's before closing his eyes. 

 

"Okay, here goes" Hinata gently took his cold hand and placed it on the kitten's warm back. It just purred and leaned closer to Kageyama's fingers. 

 

"You can open your eyes you know"

 

He opened one eye and looked down at the purring kitten. Holy shit, he really touched it. Hinata slowly let go of his hand as Kageyama kept petting the kitty. His work here is done, he thought smugly before looking at the setter. Whatever he was thinking of went flying out the window as he gaped at Kageyama's smile (not the one that could make you disappear). It was a warm, soft smile and Hinata's stomach started to feel uncomfortable in the most pleasant way possible. 

 

"Thanks"

 

"Ye- Of- You stupid dork!!"

 

"What the fuck"

 

"Oh. Hey are you sure you can, like, take care of it and stuff?"

 

"Yeah, my old neighbors had a few cats so I know what to do, but I've never tried before..."

 

"Are your parents going to be okay? Like I don't know allergies or?"

 

The taller teen nodded. "They tried to get me pets before but I always refused but this time well" He looked down and kept petting the happily purring kitten. 

 

"Told you, this one's a friendly one"

 

"S-Shut up, I knew that"

 

"You clearly didn't, why are you lying?"

 

He huffed, turning back to the kitten when Hinata suddenly spoke up again, "WE HAVE TO NAME IT!!"

 

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here, dumbass. I can hear you just fine"

 

"What do we name it what do we name it??"

 

“why are you asking me, how would I know?"

 

"Well it's going to be your cat!"

 

"For now"

 

"You’re going to get attached to it, I'm calling it"

 

"Whatever, dumbass"

 

"Don't you want to name it something??"

 

"Uhh how about volleyball?"

 

"Kageyama-kun, you're kidding right? Don't toss it around what the hell"

 

"Why would I even do that? And it's not like you have a better name for it"

 

Hinata looked down at the kitten, as it stared back with its bright blue eyes.

 

"Tobio"

 

"W-What?" Kageyama visibly flinched at the sudden sound of his name.

 

"Let's name it Tobio! It's cute!!"

 

"What the fuck Hinata"

 

Hinata, on the other hand, bent down a little to look at the little kitten. "So cute, you're the cute little Tobio, from today" He grinned, completely unaware of the flustered mess Kageyama was becoming. 

 

"Y-You dumbass!!”

 

“What? It's a cute name and look its fur is like your hair and eyes are like yours too, a little brighter but still!! It's perfect" 

 

"But it's going to be so confusing"

 

"No it won't, anyway I found it so I get to name it. It's Tobio"

 

Before Kageyama could say anything, Hinata interrupted him with a loud squeak, “wait can you really carry Tobio home?"

 

Kageyama flinched a little. Partly from his own name being so casually spoken, and partly because he's pretty sure he can't carry the kitten all the way home by himself. Tch.

 

"Oi, tell your parents you're staying over" 

 

Hinata grinned at that. "Okay!!" 

 

Kageyama was the one now walking while holding Hinata's bike, the kitten purring on the basket. In the meantime Hinata called his mom, telling how they found 'Tobio'. She happily let her son stay over, not like it's the first time they've had sudden sleepovers. 

 

They walked down the road in a pleasant silence, with occasional purrs and clicking of the bicycle, until Hinata decided to ruin it.

 

"I swear if people knew what a big baby the so called 'king' was" He giggled.

 

xXx

 

"Hey Kageyama can I come over today?" 

They headed to do their stretches on a corner of the gym, already done with practice for the day when Hinata asked Kageyama the question. The second year members were on charge of the cleaning today, needless to say, the gym was filled with loud laughter and cooing at lame jokes, probably by Tanaka and Noya

 

"Sure?"

 

"Yay!! I'm so excited to see Tobio! I miss him so much Aahhh!!! He misses me too right?? Right?? It's been a week since I last saw him, how is my cute Tobio?"

 

Fuck. 

 

This is exactly why Kageyama didn't want to name the kitten Tobio, seriously. Now he had to deal with this shit. Dear Lord help him before he deflates. He had successfully avoided talking about their little secret, or at least what he thought was a secret, in front of anyone else till now. But of course. Hinata.

 

"Ho? You two are already down that far huh? " Tsukishima said from the side, smugly looking at the two while Yamaguchi just laughed behind his hands.

 

"I ..never thought I'd here Hinata say that" Tanaka gaped from the side, while the rest of the team, not so unaware of the conversation, stared at them in disbelief. 

 

"Shouyou? Wha-YOU JUST CALLED HIM CUTE"

 

"Eh? Tobio is cute though, and so warm and soft and so much fun to touch! Hey Kageyama we have to show Tobio to the senpais!"

 

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WEIRED THAT SOUNDS YOU LITTLE-"

 

"Soft and warm"

"Fun to touch"

 

Noya and Tanaka just gaped at Hinata's words, until it finally clicked in Hinata's mind and he quickly stood up, all flustered, trying to explain how Tobio was a cat. Needless to say it was a very painful process for him that eventually led to the loud laughter of their seniors. But he doesn't regret naming the small furry creature though, Tobio was the perfect name for such a cute person. (Kitten. He means Kitten)

Because Kageyama Tobio was not cute


End file.
